


A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, HEA, Horrible John, Horrible Mary, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Sam, Or Maybe a lot of Angst, Sam Winchester is a Campbell, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, mentions of mpreg, shortlived Dean/Lisa, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: All Sam has ever dreamed of was to have a mate. To be loved. But he knows that he can't. That is something he can never have, but he wishes for. All Dean ever wants is to be accepted for who is he is. Accepted for who he loves. But he can't.It isn't until these two cross paths that maybe they start feeling that their dreams will become a reality.(sorry I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a very long one shot. Why? Because I kinda wanted to see if I could write a one shot like this. I hope its not too long and boring for you. 
> 
> Also this is unbeta'd so I apologize if things are off. I tried to catch my mistakes, but I may have missed some. 
> 
> Lastly, the defect that Sam has in here is an actual one. However, it can be fixed, but for my story, I said it couldn't.

The first time Sam saw him was at Chuck’s wedding party. Okay, so it wasn’t technically the first time Sam saw Dean, he was the alpha’s son after all so he would see him around doing his future alpha duties and guard duties because, according to Ruby, Dean wasn’t just the son of the alpha, he was on the Alpha’s guard as well. But Chuck’s wedding party was the first time he actually noticed him. As typical wedding parties went, this took place in the compound. It seemed like everyone from the whole pack was there and who wouldn’t be? It was a wedding after all. One of the few times the whole pack would get together. 

One of the reasons Sam liked it being in the compound is that he was able to escape should he feel the need. At the current moment, everyone was either dancing or eating cake. He took his cake and made his way over to a bench. As he watched Chuck and Becky, he wondered if he would ever have a mate like that. Someone who looked at him with such love. Knowing how his parents felt about him being an omega, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t. He would never have that...sense of fulfilment.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Sam blinked and saw Dean smiling at him, his green eyes twinkling. He flushed, “Oh just...enjoying the party. I’m really happy for Chuck and Becky.”

Dean sat down next to him, “Yeah. It's been a long time coming for both of them. They certainly deserve each other.”

Sam smiled, watching the happy couple and nodded, “They do.”

“So, if you’re enjoying the party, why are you here?” Dean chuckled.

“I don’t dance and the cake is pretty good.”

Dean laughed, “True, the cake is pretty good. Meg certainly outdid herself with this one.”

Sam swallowed. Dean’s laugh. It was...there was no right way to describe it, but it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. And he wanted to hear it again. He blinked when Dean stood.

“Crap, dad is looking for me. Gotta go. See you around.”

Dean was gone even before Sam got a chance to say goodbye. Sam sighed and finished off his cake. He looked for his parents to tell them he was heading home.

“Samuel. There you are. Your mother and I couldn’t find you and thought you went home,” his dad approached him.

“Sorry I was just sitting on the bench. But I was going to head home now, if you don’t mind.”

“Where have you been? We’ve been looking all over for you,” Mary came over looking quite upset.

“Eating cake on the bench? I’m gonna head home.”

Mary eyed him, “Fine. We’ll see you later.”

Sam just nodded and headed toward their house. That was another reason he didn’t mind being in the compound. It was close to his house. He could just walk. Which is what he did. While thinking about Dean. He wasn’t sure if Dean actually knew his name but that wasn’t important. What was important was that Sam, for sure, had a crush. His name, Dean Winchester. But, he sighed, shaking his head as he let himself into the house, it was just a crush. Dean wasn’t into males and besides, no one knew he was an omega anyway. His parents made sure of that.

He climbed the stairs to his bedroom and lay on his bed. Blue pills staring in his face on the nightstand. It was something he hated. He hated having to take those pills. He hated having to hide. As if just hiding himself as an omega wasn’t enough, there were times when he felt he wasn’t a true wolf. Unable to shift properly due to his congenital dislocated hip, a birth defect due to his being born small. Whenever his parents went out for a run, whether it was with the pack or on their own, it made him feel terrible. Because that was something he longed for. Sure, he could shift, but it was difficult and caused him immense pain. 

Sam shook his head. Even if he wasn’t hiding, no one would want him anyway.

**~~~~~**

The next afternoon had Sam working his shift at the diner. Ruby, his best friend in the world, her family owned the diner and offered him a job working part time. His parents agreed even before he did. So four days a week he works in the diner. Sometimes he works in the morning but majority of the time he works in the afternoon. 

“Sam!” Ruby called over to him as he was using one of the tables. She took his tub and handed him two plates. 

“Table three. They have been waiting at least twenty minutes. Of all the days to be short staffed. Please take this to them and apologize about the delay.”

Sam frowned but nodded. He walked over to the table with a smile as he set down the plates, “We really apologize for the delay. We’re kind of short staffed at the moment.”

Dean smiled, “It's no problem.”

Sam blinked, “I…”

“I’m glad to see you again. I was wondering what happened to you after the party.”

Sam flushed and jerked his thumb, “I...really should get back to work.”

“Wait, don’t I get a name?”

“Sam.” He replied before heading back to work.

Or he attempted to. It was as he turned away that his hip decided to dislocate and he fell with a loud crash. Dean and his date were up in an instant as were a few other customers.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

Sam yelped in pain, "Ruby!"

Ruby came running and cursed. Sam just gave her a look and nodded. Ruby sighed and gave his hip a large kick.

"FUCK!" Sam cried out. 

Ruby offered her hand and after a minute, Sam took it and stood with a slight limp and started back to work like nothing happened. The customers all went back to their tables but Dean couldn't get the look of panic off Sam's face.

That evening, Dean found himself standing in front of Sam's door. Debating with himself. He told himself that he was just doing his job. An Alpha checks on the members of the community. He apparently stood there debating with himself so long that he hadn't heard the door open.

"Dean?"

"Hi Sam," he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, frowning. "My parents are out if you're looking for them."

"I was actually here to see you."

A shocked expression shone on his face, "Me?"

Why was the future High Alpha, a member of the alpha guard wanting to see him? Did he do something wrong? He couldn't think of anything that he did.

"Um, whatever I've done, Im sorry. Ill totally pay for the damages. I promise." 

"Sam.."

"Oh! Did Ms Herring complain about her fence? Ruby and I was just playing, and-"

"Sam," Dean interrupted. 

"I told her I would put up a new fence for her. I didn't know she-"

"Sammy!"

Sam froze and blinked, "What did you call me?"

Dean chuckled, "Jeez, dude, I'm not here about the fence or anything you may think you have done. And I'm not looking for your parents. I came to see you."

Sam's face contorted in confusion, "Why?"

"I...I was worried about you. After your fall at the diner."

The color drained from his face, "I see. Im fine."

Dean cocked his head, "Sam, you were in pain."

"I said. Im fine." Sam grit his teeth. He turned and went inside slamming the door in Dean's face.

Dean blinked. What was that about? Shaking his head, he headed home. He was determined to find out what happened. 

Dean opened the door and was nearly run over by his brother and his friend. Adam grinned. 

"Sorry Dean!"

Dean chuckled, ruffling his brother's hair, "Its cool. Is dad home?"

Adam nodded, "In his office with uncle Bobby."

Dean nodded and headed upstairs, greeting his mother on the way. He knocked on his father's office door before opening the door.

"Dean! There you are. Come in," John greeted. "Are you alright son? How was your date with Lisa?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "What's going on?"

**~~~~~**

The first night of the full moon always made Sam.a little...depressed. All he ever wanted was to go running with the pack. Something he's dreamed of since he was eight. Pups weren't allowed to participate in the run officially until they were eight. It was too dangerous, the alpha said. 

Sam remembered feeling excited for his first run. But as he shifted, his hip dislocated and it caused him tremendous pain. Popping the hip back and shifting back was even worse. So his mother forbade him to go. He knew his parents were secretly glad because they didn't want the whole pack to know he was an omega. So Sam never ran. Every full moon until he turned twelve someone had to stay with him. As he grew older, they left him alone. Like now.

"There are steaks in the fridge with vegetables. Heat them up if you're hungry," his mother was saying.

"We'll be back by dawn," his father said.

Sam mostly tuned them out. It was the same thing every time. He nodded and responded with the appropriate responses. As soon as they left, he went to his room.

Dean watched as the pack members trickled into the compound. He was on Patrol tonight. Due to the presence of feral wolves, the Guard has been taking extra precautions. One being having guards on patrol. This meant that Dean and Jake would take up the flank during the run. Ro keep an eye out for suspicious activity. 

Dean frowned as he watched the pack. He spotted Sam's parents but no Sam.

"Dean!"

Dean spotted Lisa running to him in her three-inch heels. He forced a grin on his face.

"Hey Lisa."

"Wanna be my running partner?"

"Sorry. The Alpha has me on Patrol."

"Aw, damn. Well maybe I'll catch up with you after."

Food was passed out as the pack mingled. When the moon shone bright in the middle of the night sky, John spoke. He welcomed the "newcomers", reminded the older ones of the rules and warned them all to stay on the path. When they saw the Alpha shift, they all knew it was time. They all shifted and with a snap from their Alpha, ran.

Sam sighed as he looked out his window at the full moon and toward the howls from his pack. Tears fell as he drifted to sleep.

By sunrise, most of the pack made their way back to the compound. Most of the pack ran all night, but there were some, especially with young, that would only run a portion of the night.

Dean spotted Ruby and headed over to her, "Ruby!"

Ruby looked up and immediately lowered her gaze to the Alpha's son in respect. Dean chuckled.

"You don't have to do that Ruby. Im not Alpha. Um, have you seen Sam?"

"Oh. Sam doesn't run."

Dean raised an eyebrow. Doesn’t run? What wolf doesn’t run? "No?"

Ruby shook her head, "No. I, uh, need to go. Sorry."

Dean nodded and let her go. He was determined to find out the reasoning behind Sam's refusal to run.

**~~~~~**

Later that afternoon, Dean was on patrol and as he walked, he spotted Sam in the park under a tree reading. He smiled and trotted over.

"Hey Sam."

Sam looked up, "Hello Dean."

"Sam, about the other day, I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You had fallen pretty hard."

Sam gave a half smile, "I appreciate the concern but trust me i'm okay.'

Dean nodded, "Okay. What are you reading?"

Sam showed him the cover, "Of Mice and Men. It's a strange title but it's a very good book."

"Looks boring."

Sam laughed, "Yeah it does. And it kinda starts out a little boring, but if you can get past the first couple of chapters it starts getting interesting."

Dean smiled, "I'll have to take your word for it."

Sam gave him a grin. Dean smiled back and cleared his throat.

"Well, I'll leave you to your reading. I better get back on patrol. Bobby and my father will have my hide. I'll see you around."

The next week or so found the two hanging out. On the days that Dean was on patrol, he would often stop by the park and sit with Sam. Sam would often have a different book and eagerly would tell Dean about this current book. If he wasn't on patrol, Dean would stop at the diner on Sam's lunch break and the two would hang out and chat over coffee. The boys constantly enjoyed their times together. They would talk about anything and everything they could think of. Including themselves. Sam was glad he finally had a friend who was a guy. Dean loved the fact that he had a friend who wasn't in the guard. 

One warm afternoon, Sam and Dean were walking along the river path. Sam was laughing at something stupidly funny Dean had said when they heard a pained howl. They both took off running. By the river bank they spotted a mother and her cub. Both were horribly injured. Dean immediately recognized the wolf.

"Lisa."

Sam chewed his lip, "Dean, go get Cas. I'll stay with them."

"But…"

"You're faster."

Dean raised an eyebrow, but nodded. He shifted and took off running. Sam sat down next to Lisa and attempted to talk to her to prevent her from falling asleep or unconscious. Looking at the wound in her leg, she had lost a lot of blood.

"You're okay." Sam told Lisa. 

He knew that Lisa couldn't understand him since she was in wolf form and he wasn't. He tore a strip off his overshirt and pressed it to the open wound. A few minutes later three wolves were making their way towards them. Cas shifted first and hurried to Lisa and Ben.

"Well Lisa's cut isn't super bad but still, we should get them to the hospital."

Dean, who had also shifted scooped Lisa up. The only one who remained in wolf form picked up Ben. Dean looked at Sam.

"Coming?"

"No. But call me later."

Dean nodded and the three left. Sam slowly made his way back home. Who or what had hurt Lisa and her pup?

"Hey Sam."

Sam looked up and saw Jess coming his way. He smiled.

"Hey Jess."

"You okay?"

Sam nodded. Besides finding Dean's girlfriend injured, he was fine. "Yeah. Just tired. Did a lot of walking today. Whats up?"

"Nothing. Just heading home. Walk with me?"

Sam agreed and the two fell into a happy chatter. On the way, they were soon joined by Rebecca and her brother Zach. 

"So what's it like hanging out with the future Alpha?" Zach asked.

"Who said I was hanging out with him?"

Rebecca laughed, "Come on. We've all seen you guys. In fact I think you two would make such a cute couple."

Sam stiffened. Jess sighed, "Sam, you're an omega. It's only natural."

"Yes but…"

"Dude, your mother can't make you hide forever."

Sam shook his head, "You don't know my parents. They can and will."

No one said anything. Rebecca and Zach waved when they reached their house and Jess kissed his cheek when they reached hers.

Sam smiled as he headed home. He always imagined himself as Dean's omega. That would be a dream come true. To be full of his pups...but Dean was mated to Lisa. And even if he wasn't, he was straight. But still he could dream.

His parents were seated on the couch when he entered. He told them about the attack on Lisa and Ben.

"Are they alright?"

"What happened?"

Sam shrugged, "I dont know. I'm sure we'll hear something tomorrow."

He headed up to his room just as his phone rang. He smiled when he saw who was calling.

"Hey Dean," he lay on his bed. "How's your mate?"

_ "My...Sam, Lisa isn't my mate. She's just a friend. But Cas said that she will make a full recovery. The same with her pup." _

"That's good to hear. Who would attack a wolf and her pup though?"

_ "I don't know. We've heard rumors about a group of wolves around the area. But we're not sure if they are the ones responsible for the attacks." _

"Wait, you said attacks."

_ "Lisa and Ben weren't the first to get attacked. We've been trying to keep it under wraps until we know more. Promise you won't say anything." _

"Well i already told my parents about what happened to Lisa but I won't say anymore. Hey, um, if you're not busy tomorrow, you wanna come over?"

_ "Sounds fun. I'll let you know. I gotta go. The guard has called an emergency meeting." _

The two said their goodbyes and hung up. Sam really hoped the Guard would be able to find the perp behind the attacks. While rare, it wasn't unheard of for packs to attack each other, but it was mainly done for control of a pack or when one pack has something the other pack wants. Just random attacks almost never happened. Why the attack on the Golden Corral?

It wasn't until a few days later that the Alpha called the pack together. There had been another attack. This one resulting in the death of a young wolf named Max. It wasn't until after the funeral did the Alpha speak.

"Today we lost one of our own. A youth who barely had time on this earth. I grieve with Max's family as im sure you all do as well. While this is a sad time do not dwell on the sadness. Celebrate the joyous times we have had with Max."

John stepped back and Dean stepped forward, "As im sure you all are aware, there have been several attacks on the Golden Corral. One which caused Max's untimely death. While we don't know who or what is causing these attacks, we are working very hard to stop them. However, in light of this, with the Alpha's permission, the Guard is implementing some new rules. Just until we neutralize this threat."

Dean shifted on his feet before speaking again, "The most important rule is, do not go anywhere alone if you can help it. Walk with friends, family, or if you need, find a member of the Guard to escort you. This also goes for running. Run in groups. We are asking that unless you have a reason, every member must be in their houses no later than eleven. This last one is especially for the young ones, do not go near the woods or the edge of the border. Thank you."

"I know you all do not agree to the new rules, but it is for your safety as Dean said until we dispose of the threat." John explained. He then sent everyone on their way.

Dean eyed Sam who was limping. He walked over, "Sam are you alright?"

"Fine. I just tripped on my way over. I'll be okay."

Sam tried not to wince. A fall meant dislocated hip. Which meant excruciating pain. Even when the jip was pooped back into place. The pain usually lasted for a day, sometimes more depending on how long it took before the hip was popped into place. He needed to go home, take some Ibuprofen and a soak.

"So, we still on for tomorrow after I finish the diner?"

Dean smiled, "Absolutely."

**~~~~~**

Sam was excited as he headed into his house. Dean was coming over. He went upstairs to change before Dean arrived. Only to push open his door to find Dean standing in his room.

"Dean?"

Dean gave Sam a look, "I hope you don't mind. Your parents said I could wait up here."

Sam chewed his lip. Something was wrong. "That's fine. I didn't expect you so early. Are you okay?"

Dean turned, "I didn't go looking through your drawers. I would never invade your privacy like that. But they were sitting right there and I was curious."

"What are you talking about?"

Dean tossed a packet toward Sam who caught it one handed. His suppressants. Just great. He swallowed. 

"Dean…"

"Are those what I think those are?"

Sam cocked his head, "What do you think they are?"

"I've heard rumors about a wolf supplying drugs to others. I've never seen those before buts not hard to guess."

Sam couldn't help himself. He started laughing. Nothing was particularly funny but he laughed anyway.

"You think im doing drugs, really? I don't know if I should be insulted or honored by that. Okay, so maybe they are a drug but its not what you think."

"Sam, you just admitted to taking drugs!" Dean howled.

Sam sighed, "Dean, they are suppressants."

Dean blinked, "Suppressants? I don't...understand."

Sam sighed, "I'm an omega Dean."

Dean's mouth dropped, "Wait, seriously? I never would have guessed. You don't smell like an omega."

"Hence the suppressants."

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You're an omega but you don't smell like an omega because you've been using the suppressants to hide who you are? But, why?"

Sam chewed his lip. Dean arched an eyebrow at him and waited. How could Sam explain the reason he was taking the suppressants was because his parents forced him to?

"My parents."

The arch in Dean's eyebrow went up a notch, "Come again? Why would they…"

"Dean, Im a male omega." Sam sat on the bed.

Dean sat next to him, "So? There's nothing wrong with that."

"According to my parents, yes there is. Males are not supposed to be omegas."

"Sam, there are plenty of male omegas. Like, okay, so they are a bit old fashioned, but come on? To force a wolf to suppress a part of them is...barbaric."

Sam shrugged, "Yeah well, my parents have an image to uphold. One that does not include me. Not only was I the runt, but I was an omega as well."

"Wait, you, a runt?" Dean teased.

"If you could believe that, yes me. My two brothers were healthy and strong. And it was a shock to my parents for sure when they got sick and died and i didnt."

"Wow," Dean whistled. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you didn't come running with us? Ruby said you don't run. Why?"

Sam swallowed, "I just...don't."

"Is it because of the omega thing?"

"Dean, you're my friend, but please, just leave it alone."

"Fine," Dean huffed.

"Thank you," Sam smiled. "So, uh, you wanna watch a movie? I mean, if you don't have to go." He scratched his head nervously.

Dean smiled, "Sure."

Sam turned on the television and flicked to On Demand and flipped through the movies telling Dean to pick something. They eventually settled on Friday the 13th. Sam shifted. Being this close to Dean was intoxicating. It was nice to have the company of Dean, but it was hard to see as just a friend. Especially since he's had a crush on him since before he can remember. Halfway through the movie, Dean's phone rang. He listened and cursed standing.

"Dean, what happened? Another attack?" Sam paused the movie.

Dean glanced at him, "You're gonna want to come with me. And you're gonna wanna to shift so we can get there fast."

"Dean? What's going on? Is it my parents? Are they okay?"

"I don't know Sam. Dad just said that you had to come."

Sam paled. He never shifted. Sighing, he stripped until he was just standing in his boxers. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he shifted. He tried not to show Dean how much pain he was in. It took ten minutes but soon a timber wolf faced a grey on.

**_Lets go._ ** Dean "spoke" before running out of the house. 

Sam quickly followed. The whole time he ignored the elation of being in his wolf form after so long. Especially when something could have happened to his parents. Dean didn't say anything to him as they ran and Sam wondered where they were going. They bypassed the compound, then the lake. Dean was taking him toward the woods. He blinked when they approached the borders of their community. He spotted the Alpha and a few members of the Guard. His mother was standing holding onto Ginny, one of the school teachers. 

Ignoring the massive pain, he shifted back, "Mom?"

Mary turned to him and her eyes widened, "Sam!"

"Dad, what's going on?" Dean appeared standing next to Sam.

"There's been a double attack." John gestured to the wolves behind him. 

Dean recognized the expression in his father's face. It was one of fury and guilt. Sam turned to the wolves and his eyes widened as he recognized one of the wolves.

"DAD!!!" He ran over and dropped to his knees wincing with the  _ pop _ that signaled his hip becoming dislocated. His lip quivered.

"What happened?" Dean demanded.

"We don't know," one of the Guard answered. "We saw them over by the lake. They had been joined by two others. It looked like just a group of friends hanging out so we didn't interfere. We finished our rounds when we heard a shout. By the time we arrived they were dead."

"it's clear they were trying to fight off their attacker," the other Guard member responded. "Otherwise they wouldn't have been in their wolf forms."

Dean's green eyes flashed. John sighed.

"Dean…"

"What?! It's clear you're not doing anything as more and more of our pack are being slaughtered! If you wont gonna do anything then I will!"

"You better watch your tone with me," John grit his teeth. "I'll handle them."

"You keep saying that, but yet nothing's been done!"

Sam cried out in pain as he tried to stand. Father and son stopped arguing and Dean rushed to him.

"You okay Sammy? Need some help?"

Sam didn't even argue with him about calling him Sammy. He nodded. Dean scooped him in his arms. At first he was gonna make a comment about him being so easy. But remembered he was an omega. He called to Mary and Ginny before giving his father a glare and walked them home.

"You can place him on the couch Dean," Mary said as soon they entered their home. "Thank you."

Dean sat Sam on the couch and turned to face her, "Of course. And i'm sorry about Greg."

Mary touched his shoulder and smiled, "I know you are a sweetie. I know you are."

Dean bade them a good afternoon and left.

**~~~~~**

Two weeks. Thats how long its been since Dean saw Sam. Dean didn't know why but it drove him crazy. He had gotten so used to seeing Sam everyday that when he didnt...The first few days Dean would go to his house only to be told off by his mother. She told him Sam was very sick. Which, sure, he could believe in the beginning, but, come on, if he was that sick why wasn't he seen at the hospital? He understood, they were still grieving. When Dean thought about it, he hadn't seen Sam at the funeral. This made him realize something was wrong. Adam laughed and teased him, his mother smiled knowingly, and his father, glared at him.

Dean sighed, pacing the park. After the deaths, Dean worked diligently on finding out who was responsible for the killings. He managed, on his third night to find a strange wolf lurking in the woods. He pinned him down and wanted to kill him, but, protocol said he was to be brought to the Alpha. Which is where he was now. Why Dean wasn't allowed made no sense to him. He was supposed to learn for when his time came to be the High Alpha.

"Dean?"

Dean turned and saw Sam headed toward him, "Hey Sammy. Dude, you okay? You look like death warmed over."

"Im fine. Just tired. Ruby said you had been looking for me?"

"Yeah, but i totally understand. You were sick and grieving for your dad."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Mom told you I was sick?"

"Yeah."

"I-"

"Sam!"

Sam and Dean both turned to see Jessica approach. Dean's eyes widened when he saw the way she just draped all over him.

"Sam, oh god, its...Zach. Rebecca doesnt know what to do?"

"Was he injured?" Dean asked, serious.

Jess shook her head, "Not like that. He's trying to hurt himself. Cassie broke up with him."

"Oh god. Dean, I-"

Dean waved him off, "Go."

Sam nodded and ran off with Jess at his heels. Dean sighed. Well damn. Any shot he had with Sam were clearly squashed. Since he wasn't allowed to be around his father and any part of questioning the intruder, Dean went home.

"Dean, are you alright?" Kate asked as he entered the kitchen and slumped at the table.

Dean looked at his mother, "If I tell you im fine, you'll pester me until I spill whatever is bothering me."

Kate smiled, sitting across from him and took his hand, "Dean, I know. It's been written all over your face for weeks. You're in love."

"I--"

"You're in love with Sam. And honey, that's okay. There's nothing wrong with it. You hear me? No matter how much your father grumps and gripes about being in love with another male, there's nothing wrong with it."

Dean swallowed, "Yeah, but...he won't ever see me that way. He has a mate."

Kate frowned, "Since when? Dean, if Sam was mated, the whole town would know. You know how Mary Campbell likes to make a scene."

Dean sighed. Kate squeezed his hand, "I think you should go talk to him."

Dean nodded. He would. But there was something else he needed to do first.

Dean waited for a day that Sam wouldn't be at the diner. As Dean stepped inside, it looked to be around closing time.

"Im sorry but we're closing," a woman came over. She gasped when she recognized Dean. "Oh..i'm sorry. I--"

Dean chuckled, "Its fine, I was looking for Ruby."

The woman waved her hand, "In the back."

Dean thanked her and headed toward the back of the diner. Ruby was rinsing dishes and putting them into the dishwasher.

"Ruby?"

She turned, "Dean. What can I do for you?"

"I need your help. It's about Sam."

"Is he alright?" She dried her hands. 

"He's fine. It's nothing like that."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. She got them some drinks and led Dean to one of the tables, "So, what's the problem?"

Dean shifted and flushed. Ruby laughed, "Really? You want to pursue Sam as a mate."

"Well, yeah, but...i don't know if he's already mated or if he's even into guys."

Ruby smiled, "The answers are no and yes. No Sam is not mated and yes he's into guys. Specifically one particular guy. Tall, dark, handsome. Bright green eyes, hard worker…"

Dean blinked, "Me?"

"You. And I say go for it. There's just one problem. Mrs. Campbell has him on suppressants. He's been taking them ever since he was young."

Dean nodded, "Yeah. He told me. I can't believe she would do that. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What is exactly wrong with Sam? There's a reason why he doesn't shift right? He shifted once and he was in pain it seemed."

Ruby sighed, "I can't tell you that. What I can tell you is that its something he was born with."

Dean nodded, "I see."

Dean thanked Ruby and left before sending a text to Sam.

**Dean [4:40pm]:** Hey Sammy. You busy later? Wanna get some dinner with me?

**Sam [4:41pm]:** That sounds great. What time?

**Dean [4:41pm]:** Six-thirty good?

**Sam [4:41]:** Perfect. See you then.

Dean headed home and started going through his clothes. His father appeared in the doorway.

"We interrogated the werewolf and found out what the threat was. Most of the wolves, we ran out of town. A few we have imprisoned."

"Why were they killing?"

"According a few of the wolves we talked to, their alpha was a power hungry person. They would go around and take packs over by force."

Dean fixed the sleeves on his shirt as he looked in the mirror. "Well that makes sense. Where's the alpha?"

"He's one of the ones we have imprisoned. Are you going somewhere?"

"Dean has a date," Adam teased, walking in the room.

"It's not really a date. I'm just hanging out with a friend."

John narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He just nodded and left the room.

**~~~~~**

Six-thirty exactly, Dean knocked on Sam's door.

Sam blinked when he opened the door. Dean could almost see Sam's brain short circuit. 

"Hey."

"Hi. You look...nice."

"Thanks. You do too. Ready to go?"

Sam grabbed his coat and shut the door behind him. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking of going to Amoré."

Amoré was a little well known restaurant on the other side of the town. It was the type of restaurant that wolves would take their mates too. Or at least some of them. Since Amoré was one of those fancy, high rise restaurants. Sam blinked as they approached the restaurant.

“Is this a date?”

Dean glanced at him, “Would that be okay with you?”

Sam’s smile widened, “Of course. But, you didn’t have to bring me here for a date. I’m happy going anywhere.”

Dean parked the car in front of the restaurant and turned to face Sam, “I’m sure but, you deserve to be given the best.”

Sam laughed as they climbed out of the car and headed into the restaurant. The maitre’d smiled and gave them a nod, “Right this way gentlemen.”

“And it helps that you’re the son of the High Alpha.” Dean nudged Sam. 

The two were seated, and a waitress came and took their drink orders. Sam ordering just an iced tea and Dean ordering a beer. The two browsed the menu and chatted. Dean told Sam about what his father said about the attacks which clearly didn’t make any sense to him. Sam apologized again about running off with his friend to help a friend’s brother. And also about the two weeks Dean wasn’t able to come to the house.

“I still can’t believe she told you I was sick. I mean, technically I was. In a way, but...still.” Sam sighed, thanking the waitress when she put down his iced tea.

The two ordered and Dean smiled at him, “I’m not worried Sam. Really. I don’t care about what she said and what she meant. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. So I take it that, that girl wasn’t your mate?”

Sam snickered, “Who Jess? No. She’s just a really good friend. I’m sure my mom would love if we mated, but she’s not my type.”

“Oh?” Dean waited until the waitress put down their plates and left before raising an eyebrow, “What is your type?” he asked, remembering the words of Ruby.

“Well...I’m...more into the tall, dark and handsome types.” Sam stabbed a piece of shrimp with his fork. 

“Oh?” 

Sam nodded, “This is really good. Have you ever been to this restaurant before? I mean, of course you have. With your many mates.”

Dean laughed, “What? My many mates? Sam, I’m not...I’ve never been mated.”

“Really, but I thought you and Lisa...her son looks like you.”

Dean nods, chewing a piece of his steak, “I know, but he’s not. Lisa is just a good friend, besides, I’m like you. I don’t play for that team. As much as my father wants me to. I don’t. So to answer your question, no I have never been here before.”

Sam said nothing and things got silent for a bit while they ate. Dean looked at Sam wondering what he was thinking and also trying to figure out a way to get him to open up to him. Sam sighed. He wanted this to work, but he wasn’t sure it would. With his mother....being so...rigid and Dean’s father being the High Alpha…

“Sam?”

“Dean, are you sure you want this...with me? I’m not…”

Dean reached over and took his hand, “I don’t want it with no one else Sam. I don’t care what anyone else says or thinks. I want to be with you. However I can.”

Sam gave him a small smile, “I want that too. I’ve wanted for so long.”

Dean gave Sam’s hand a gentle squeeze, “This means that we have to be open with each other Sam.”

Sam nodded. He knew. That would mean he would have to talk about things he would rather not talk about. But if he and Dean were going to try and make this work...they had to be open and honest. They finished eating, sharing the food on their plates and chatted about other things in general. Sam couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He felt like this was a dream. The car ride home was silent except for the music from Dean’s radio.

“I have a congenital dislocated hip,” Sam spoke after a while.

Dean blinked, turned off the radio and glanced at him briefly, “What?”

Sam swallowed. “It's called a congenital dislocated hip. Its a birth defect from being born small. Basically it means that the socket around my hip was never fully developed and at any given time, it could come out.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Yes. This...is why it's hard for me to shift. Because of how much pain it causes. And its easier for it to become dislocated when I shift.”

“Damn. Was there nothing Cas or anyone could do to fix it?”

Sam shook his head, “No. They tried. Nothing worked. So...yeah. Now you know. I have a birth defect and my parents...my mom. Has me taking suppressants because she can’t stand to have an omega for a son.”

"Sam, I don't think…" Dean paused. "Yes, your mom is being a little over protective, but that's all it is. An overprotective mother. She's just worried about you. After your brothers...i'm sure she just wants to keep you safe."

Sam said nothing. He didn't really believe it was just because his mother never talked about his brothers. And when she did, she always had a scowl on her face. Like she was blaming him for their death. Before he knew it, Dean was pulling up to Sam's house. 

"Thank you Dean. I had a great time tonight."

"As did I." Dean stopped Sam from leaving and gently kissed him. "I meant it Sam. I want to court you."

Sam's brain fogged over. Court? Dean wants to court him? Was this a joke? 

Dean smiled, "No joke," he said as if he could read Sam's thoughts. "I want to court you and eventually claim you. If you want me, that is."

"Uh huh," was all his brain could form.

Dean smiled as Sam climbed out of the car and headed into the house.

**~~~~~**

The following weeks were amazing. According to Sam. He was actually being courted. The realization kicked in after the third day of Dean sending gifts. The two chatted and texted every day. Would sneak time to go on walks in between Dean's duties and Sam's breaks at the restaurant. Almost every day Sam would open the door to find a gift waiting for him with some cheesy note. On Friday nights they had their dates.

Sam was pretty sure people were talking, whispering behind his back but he ignored them. For the first time in months he felt truly happy and nothing could take that away. 

Dean texted Sam making plans for a picnic lunch at two when he entered his house. He pocketed his phone and looked at his mother.

"Mom? What's going on?"

He could tell something was wrong. For one, his mother was baking a pie. His mother never baked unless something was wrong. And, she never baked a pie unless she was trying to appease him.

Kate sighed and went to her son and kissed his cheek, "We're having guests for lunch. Just so you know, this wasn't my idea. And whatever your father says, Im behind you a hundred percent."

Huh? What was she talking about? "But, I have plans with Sam."

"I know love. You just have to make it a dinner."

Dean nodded, texting Sam as he headed up to his room. He was unsure of what was going on and his mother was being as cryptic as ever. Which scared him.

Twenty minutes later, the Winchesters were seated at the table and had been joined by the Braedens. Dean had a bad feeling. Dinner was a mostly quiet affair with Ben and Adam providing most of the conversation. It wasn't until after the pie was consumed and the boys were shooed to Adam's room that Dean learned what was going on.

Everyone sat in the living room and Lisa was nervous. Her mother held her hand as her father spoke. 

"We're ready."

Dean raised his eyebrow, "Ready for what?"

"To draw up the conditions of you and Lisa's courtship and eventual claiming and marriage," John said handing over a piece of paper to Lisa's father.

"WHAT?! Have you lost your damn your mind?!"

"Watch your mouth," John glared.

"What part of, I'm not interested in Lisa did you not get? Besides, I'm already courting someone."

John sneered, "Right. That Campbell boy. All without my permission."

Dean stared, "Since when do I need my parents permission to pursue a mate?! I can't believe you did this!" Dean exclaimed rising to his feet. "I'm not marrying Lisa. I love her and Ben, but I don't love her like that."

John's face contorted in one of rage as he shot to his feet, "I have tolerated your fun with the Campbell boy long enough! It's time you learn that life isn't all about what you want. It's about what must be done! You will marry Lisa and sever your connection with that boy and thats final!"

Dean stared at his father before turning on his heel and running out of the house. He shifted as he ran not caring about his clothes. He just needed to get away. He couldn't believe what his father was making him  _ forcing him _ to do. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. He ran this way and that way, occasionally switching directions mid step. He didn't have a clear destination in mind. So when he ended up at Bobby's, he was confused. But, he knew Bobby, would listen and, if there was one person who could talk some sense into his father, it was him. He slipped through the flap on the door and entered. He found Bobby on his couch with a glass of bourbon and a book.

"I knew you'd come here. Your mother called me after you took off," he didn't even look up from his book.

Dean groaned and changed back. "Did she tell you what dad is doing?"

"Why don't you go get dressed and then we'll talk."

Dean headed to the room he always stayed in when staying at Bobby's. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Now," Bobby looked up when he returned. "I know you're upset--"

"Upset? I'm furious! He's forcing me to marry Lisa! Never mind I'm already courting Sam!"

Bobby blinked, "And he knows this?"

"He wants me sever my relationship with him. He assumed Sam was just a fling to me. Or and I quote 'fun'. He never cared for anything serious I wanted. I'm not a child."

Bobby sighed, "Dean, John knows that. He's just...set in his ways. And while I don't agree with what he's doing, I understand."

"Understand what?"

"In order for you to remain as High Alpha, you must have a way to produce an heir. The heir must be tied to you by blood. Any wandering Alpha is able to challenge the high Alpha if he sees that the high Alpha has no heirs and is unable to produce one."

"So? Sam could give me an heir. Why does it have to be her?"

"San's an…"

"Omega? Yes."

"Wow. Well he shouldn't be forcing you to marry Lisa. I'll try and talk to him."

"Thanks Bobby." Dean closed his eyes.

Bobby put a hand on Dean's shoulder, "It's gonna be okay son. We'll get all this sorted out."

But it didn't. Sure, Bobby tried to talk to John, but John wouldn't budge. The agreement had been made and there was no backing out. Dean was devastated. How could he tell Sam that he had to break the courtship? He thought about just ignoring him, but Sam at least deserved an explanation.

He headed to the diner, with a plan to explain everything. That was until he saw Lisa.

"You're wrong," Sam was saying. "Dean loves me."

Lisa snorted, "How can anyone love someone as broken as you? Please, you're a pathetic excuse for a wolf. Even your own mother thinks so. Dean doesn't love you. He never has and he never will."

Tears streamed down Sam's face. Ruby appeared next to him in an instant, "You're a vile woman," she sneered.

Lisa laughed, "The only vile thing is that Dean had to pretend to be interested in him."

"That's enough," Dean barked, stepping into the diner.

Lisa smiled, "There you are darling. I was just--"

"I know what you were doing and that was unacceptable!"

"Oh come on Dean, I was just--"

"Insulting someone? And thinking you could get away with it?" He bared his teeth at her. "Leave. Now!"

Lisa's eyes widened. But scurried out when Dean snapped at her again. 

Dean calmed down and turned, "Sam…"

"Stay away from me!" Sam sobbed, pushing out of Ruby's embrace and started for the back.

"Sam, wait!" Dean started after him but was stopped by Ruby. He looked at her. "Ruby, it isn't what he thinks."

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, "Your  _ fiancee _ made it pretty clear--"

"She's not my fiance! I never agreed to marry her!"

"You need to go Dean."

"Ruby…"

"Just...go."

Dean sighed and turned and walked out. He couldn't believe this was happening. He started walking only jerking out of his thoughts when Lusa wrapped her arm around his.

"Hey," She smiled. "I know-"

Dean jerked out of her grasp, "You dont dont know shit! You're a manipulative bitch. I told you I wasn't interested in you. And I never will be."

"Well, unfortunately, there's nothing you can do about it now. We're going to be married. The contract has been made."

"I will never marry you, even if you were the last person on earth."

"So what are you going to do? Even if you rip up the contract, that does nothing to break the bond of agreement."

Dean ignored her and took off in the other direction. There had to be something he could do. He refused to go through with the marriage.

**~~~~~**

Sam slumped down the couch. How could he have been foolish? Believed Dean really cared about him? He was pathetic. He sighed. 

"Shouldn't you be out with Dean?" His mother sneered.

"Dean...and I broke up. He's marrying someone else."

"Good."

Sam lifted his gaze and blinked, "Good? Why is that good?"

"Sam I warned you. They would only lead you on and dump you when the time was right. I'm sorry you got your heart broken but I warned you. It's for the best anyway. Now, you can get back to your regular routines."

"You mean hiding. Going back to being your invisible child. No. I'm tired of hiding because you feel that having an omega for a son is wrong." Sam glared at his mother.

"Sam…"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Or is it something else that's why you are so insistent on hiding me away from the world? It's more than you being ashamed of me isn't it?"

"Sam...i'm just trying to look out for you. To protect you."

Sam shook his head, "Oh no. It's not about protecting me. So dear mother, tell me."

Mary sighed, "Sam, why wont you believe me? I'm telling you the truth."

Sam stared at her with his lips poked out. He shook his head, "It's something to do with my brothers. I mean now that I think about it, whenever I try to bring them up in conversation, you refuse to talk about them."

"You have no right talking about them!" Mary exploded. "It's all your fault! I wish you died instead of them!"

Sam froze, eyes wide. Mary clamped a hand over her mouth realizing what she had said.

"Sam…"

Sam headed upstairs only to return a few minutes later with a duffle bag.

"Sam, please, I didn't mean that. I love you."

"But you did. It's just the first time you've really expressed it." He touched his mother's shoulder. "I love you mom, but clearly you don't love me the way I need you to. I'm sorry, I was such a disappointment."

"No, no, you weren't. Sam i was just angry. Please you're all I have left."

"Im sorry, but I can't do this anymore."

"Where are you going to go?!" Mary screamed. "You think someone's gonna take you in?! No one wants you Sam!"

She gasped, "Sam, I…"

Sam walked out the door and didn't look back.

**~~~~~**

_ 2 Years Later _

Sam couldn't believe he was back here. He swore he wouldn't come back. What did he have here? Nothing. His mother hated him. His crush was married. But, Jess had guilt tripped him into coming for her wedding. He promised that he was leaving right after the wedding.

"Sam! You made it!" Jess swung the door open. "Jeez you look terrible. Come on in and I'll fix you a drink."

Sam walked in and Jess took his bag. Normally, he would have no issues in his friend's house but he had been out of touch for so long. He wasn't sure what he should do.

"Sit. I'm so glad you could make it."

"Yeah, well, you didn't give me much of a choice," Sam sat. "And im leaving after the wedding."

Jess handed him a beer, "I understand. I'm sorry Sam. No one deserves what you went through."

"I don't want to talk about it. So you and Brody huh? Who'd ever thought? Im happy for you though. Really."

Jess sat next to him with her own beer and the two chatted. Jess talked about things he missed for the past two years. She was careful not to mention Dean or his mother. 

**~~~~~**

Jake ran to John, "Alpha."

John looked up from his documents, "What is it?"

"Samuel Campbell. He's back. You wanted me to tell you if I saw him."

John stood, "He's probably here for his friend's wedding. Thank you Jake."

"What would you like me to do?"

A smile spread across John's face, "I want you to arrest him. Take Cory with you. Tell him he's being arrested for trespassing."

Jake nodded once and left.

**~~~~~**

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Jess's harsh words woke Sam. He blinked. He didn't even remember falling asleep.

"Miss you need to step aside and let us do our job."

"Your job?! Your job is to protect us, not arrest Sam."

Sam blinked when the members of the Guard stepped in, "Samuel Campbell, you are under arrest for trespassing."

"Wait, what? This is my home!"

"You left and didn't inform the alpha of your return." Jake grabbed his arms and tied them behind his back.

"How was I supposed to know! Let go of me!"

"Don't worry Sam, Im gonna talk to the alpha about this," Jess said as he was dragged away.

Sam stopped struggling as he was being dragged through the forest. He heard about the prison there. It was more or less like a tiny shack. There was one tiny window to look out, and a bed. The door was designed that it could be opened from the outside but the inside had no handles. And the worst part, it was surrounded by a river of liquid silver.

"Welcome to your new home." Jake sneered as he led Sam over the bridge into the shack. He untied Sam and laughed.

"It's a shame really, that you had to run away."

Sam said nothing. Just looked at him with blank eyes. Cory and Jake shrugged and left.

Meanwhile, Jess had told Ruby, Zach, Rebecca, and Brody what had happened and the five of them headed to see the Alpha.

"Good afternoon,"John greeted the group after they were granted permission to see him, "What can I do for you?"

"Jake and Cory came to my house not twenty minutes ago and arrested Sam on the basis of trespassing," Jess started. 

"How is he trespassing? This is home," Ruby shook her head.

" _ Was. _ This was his home," John clarified. He left and therefore this is no longer his home."

"Okay, but Jess invited him here for our wedding." Brody frowned. "I mean, Id understand if he was sneaking on the property for no reason. And as you clearly stated, this was his home. His mother is here. So this shouldn't be considered trespassing."

John looked at Brody and Jess, "Did I not ask if there was anyone that wasn't a part of our community?"

"Yes, but-"

"And neither said anything about Samuel Campbell."

"Because he's still a part of this community!" Jess argued.

John shook his head, "If he doesn't live here, then he is not a part of this community. Im sorry, but my decision stays."

The group stared at John in shock and anger. How could he do this?

"You used to be a fair and just Alpha, but lately, you are all about power. Using fear and hate to rule over your power. You don't seem fit to rule anymore," Zach growled.

"Zach man, chill," Brody hissed. "Let's just get out of here."

And they did, dragging Zach as they did so.

"So now what?" Brody asked.

Ruby chewed her lip before speaking, "It's a long shot, but we can try to talking to Dean."

"Why?" Jess wrinkled her nose.

"Because Dean cares about Sam. He always did. Something he told me after Sam ran off."

"Ruby, Dean is happily married to Lisa."

Ruby shook her head, "No. His marriage to Lisa was forced by his father. He never wanted Lisa. But, according to Dean, he couldn't break the binding contract."

The others didn't seem convinced but they went along with Ruby. It was worth a shot. 

"Wow, what's all this?" Lisa asked opening the door.

"Hi Lisa, sorry to bother you, but we were looking for your husband."

"All of you are looking for him?" She raised an eyebrow. "Hes not home. Hes out training with Bobby. But i'll tell him you guys were looking for him."

Ruby smiled, "Thanks."

The group heading to the training grounds. They found Dean. He was working with Bobby training a group of new recruits. They sighed.

"We'll have to try and talk to him tomorrow," Brody sighed.

The group just agreed. Unfortunately, there was nothing they could do at the moment. Brody walked Jess back home. Rebecca and Zach put a hand on Ruby's shoulder before they headed home as well. Ruby stood watching the new recruits for some time before she forced herself to leave.

The next afternoon Ruby was chatting with a customer when Dean walked into the diner. His eyes zeroed in on hers and he walked over to her.

"Lisa said you wanted to see me? Is everything okay?"

Ruby shook her head. She told her boss she was taking a break and led Dean outside.

"No. Dean, Sam is back."

Dean blinked, "He...when?"

"Yesterday. He came for Jess and Brody's wedding. He was staying with Jess, but…"

"Wait, you said he was staying with Jess. Ruby what's going on?"

"Your dad had him arrested for trespassing."

"What?! That's a load of bull!"

"I know. But Jake and Cory took him. We tried talking to your dad about it, but he wouldn't budge. Zach almost attacked him so I thought to come to you…"

Dean wipes a hand over his face, "I have to see him."

He suddenly took off running. Ruby soon followed.

“You didn't have to come.”

“Sam's my friend. I have to make sure he's okay. Where are we going?”

“The deepest part of the woods. The part my father always said was forbidden.”

The two ran until they reached the deepest part of the forest and then slowed to a walk. Ruby shivered.

“Why does my skin feel tingly, like I have an itch I can't scratch?”

Dean walked over towards the river, “Because it's the wolf’s reaction to silver,” he said pointing toward the river.

Ruby gasped, "Are you serious? Silver?"

Dean nodded, "That's why he forbade anyone to come out here. Its a river of molten silver that surrounds the cell."

"So how do we get over to it?"

Dean pointed to the bridge and they soon crossed it. Dean stood in front of the guard, "Open it."

"Dean, I have orders from the Alpha, your father-"

"I said open it. Do not make me ask again."

The guard sighed and unlocked the door, "Knock when you're ready to leave."

Dean looked at Ruby who nodded. Dean stepped into the cell, "Sam."

Sam had been lying on the bed. He turned and gasped, "Dean, what are you doing here?"

Dean walked over to him, "Ruby told me what happened. I'm sorry."

Sam shook his head, "It is what it is. You should go."

Dean looked heartbroken, "Sam…"

"Don't you have a wife to get back to?"

Dean crossed the space, grabbed Sam and kissed him hard on the mouth. Sam moaned, gripping Dean's arms. He kissed him back for a moment before pulling back.

"Don't do that. Dont you dare-"

"Sammy, I've only ever wanted you. I don't care about Lisa. I never did."

"You married her."

"Because my father forced me into it. I tried everything to get out of it. But...maybe I didn't try hard enough. I love you Sam. I'm in love with you. And I only want you as my mate."

"You do?"

Dean kissed him again, "I do. Im gonna get you outta here and find a way out of this mess. I promise."

Sam smiled. He touched Dean's face, "I'm sorry. I should've stayed. Should've listened…"

"Its okay. We'll figure it all out. Just...sit tight for me. I will get you out of here."

Sam gave him a small smile, and Dean kissed him, longer this time. They were both panting when he pulled back, "I promise."

Sam watched him leave and sat on the bed, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Is he okay?" Ruby asked as soon as Dean rejoined her.

"For now. We need to get him out of there."

"How," she asked walking across the bridge.

He didn't know but he was going to find a way.

Later that afternoon, Dean met with Ruby and the others at the diner and told them what he and Ruby found out.

"Wait," Zach held up his hand. "You mean to tell me that there are "cells" surrounded by silver in the middle of the forest?"

"Yeah. Its to prevent the wolf from shifting and trying to break free. I don't know how long they had been there, but I don't remember my father showing them to me when I was younger. More like...the past, six or seven years. I remember dad being...proud when he showed them to me."

"So basically, even if he wanted to, Sam cant shift," Brody acknowledged. 

Dean nodded, "Yeah."

"So what do we do?" Jess asked.

"We need a plan," Ruby stated.

"You could always challenge your dad right? I mean, yeah, you're slated to become the next alpha anyway, but...cant you, i don't know, challenge his authority?" Zach asked.

"The problem is that, while I know my dad hasn't been ruling fairly, i dont have proof of his wrongdoings. So it would just be empty threats."

"He threw our friend in prison! Forced you to marry against your will!" Zach cried. "That's not proof enough?"

Rebecca, who had been quiet suddenly spoke, "Something's bugging me. A lot of things are bugging me actually. When...the pack was being attacked, why didn't he do more? And it was as if...they were only attacking the weaker of the pack. Like that doesnt make sense. And, forcing his son to marry, since when did it matter to him? And now, with throwing Sam in jail? He said its because of trespassing? Into his home? Nothing he's doing or did makes any sense."

"Because he rules by using fear," Zach said.

"Okay but what's to fear about Sam? Or his son?"

"It's his way of controlling me. Dad knows I like Sam and with him out of the way, he'll be able to push me into doing whatever he wants. Like marrying Lisa. He doesn't care about Lisa. He cares about having ties to the wealth the Braedens have. And even after I become Alpha. But…"

They all looked at Dean, but he was quiet in thought. Ruby nudged him.

"Dean?"

"Its...something Zach said…"

"What, that he rules by fear?"

"Yes. But I also think it's more than that. All of those that were attacked, besides Lisa, who only was attacked because they were after Ben, were of two types. They were either elderly and/or weak or they were male omegas. Like Ben. Like Sam."

"Okay...so how does that help us?" Ruby asked.

Dean stood, shaking his head, "It doesn't. But it might help me. I'll catch you all later."

They all blinked in confusion watching him leave. 

**~~~~~**

Dean was cooking up a plan. He spent the majority of his days talking to people. He paid close attention to those with children or who had a male omega in their family. This included him talking with Sam's mother. He would talk to Lisa, even if she didn't quite understand. She assumed he was just trying to get to know Ben better. 

Days, weeks went by and he talked to the pack, he talked to Bobby, even talked to his mother. He smiled, remembering what she said when he told her what he was doing.

"It's about time someone stood up for the pack and challenged the alpha."

Dean learned that his father wasn't even supposed to have been the alpha, but he conned, and threatened his way into the alpha spot.

"No matter what your father did, you are a true Alpha," Bobby had told him.

Dean smiled as he made his way to see Sam. He hated that he couldn't just take Sam and run for the hills. It would undermine everything he was doing. But Sam was getting weaker. Their time was spent between Dean getting Sam to eat something, kissing, and Dean telling Sam what he was working on.

The guard didn't even say anything as he approached. Just opened the door.

"Sam." He rushed over to him and kissed him, "Hey."

Sam opened his eyes and smiled, "Dean. Wasn't sure if you were coming."

Dean helped him to sit up and then unpacked the bag that he brought of food. Today it was soup and cornbread from the diner.

"Of course I was coming."

Sam leaned against him.as he drank the soup, "How are things going?"

"Great. Just a couple more days and you'll be home free. Can you hold on just a fre more days?"

Sam smiled and kissed him, "Promise?"

Dean kissed him back, "Promise. Though, I may not be able to visit. The last part of this is to visit the Alpha Counsel."

"Alpha Counsel? What's that?"

"Think of it like a...jury of Alphas. Basically all the pack alphas check in with the Counsel every so often, usually once it twice a year. But basically they are there to make sure the pack alphas don't get out of line and stuff like that."

"So you've been building all this evidence to take in front of the Alpha Counsel?"

"Yes. Before I can challenge my father for the Alpha they have to decide that he's unfit to continue as pack alpha."

"I see." Sam stroked Dean's chest. "What about Lisa?"

"What about her?"

"I mean what's gonna happen when all this goes down?"

"She already knows im only with her because my dad is holding this over my head and I told her that as soon as my father is no longer alpha, that we'll no longer be together."

"But, I thought…didn't you claim her?"

"It was a forced bond Sam. Because I didn't pursue her, there's no issue if she and I sever the bond."

"But, what if…"

"What if, what?" Dean looked at him.

"What if you choose your mate?"

"Like I'm choosing you?"

Sam swallowed, "Yeah."

"Well, then, if I have to court you, and then when you're ready, if you want me too, then I claim you." He kissed his neck. "Mark you with a claim bite here for all to see."

"I want that. I want you." Sam murmured. "Wanted you since I first saw you."

Dean groaned, "Really?"

Sam nodded, "But never thought...you'd want me too. A broken omega."

Dean kissed him, easing him down on his back, "You're not broken Sammy. You never were. You're just different and it's okay."

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"What's the...claiming like? I know I asked Chuck once and he told me it was magical. But that's all he told me. But i'm curious. Will it hurt?"

Dean stroked Sam's thigh, "I'll be honest, it can, but not forever and it's only a small hurt. But typically all it is essentially is us joining as one through a claim bite. I bite you and you bite me. Now, when and how its done, that's up to the couple. Ive heard that some do it while having sex. I have also heard that some wait until their mate's heat."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So how and when we'll do it, will all depend, but we don't have to worry about that now."

Sam grinned and the two kissed until they were both aching in their pants. That's when Dean glanced at his watch.

"Fuck." He started to pull himself up.

"What's wrong?"

"I gotta go. I wanna head out before it gets dark." Dean leaned down and gently kissed Sam's swollen mouth. "I'll see you when I get back."

**~~~~~**

It took Dean a total of three days to make to the Alpha Counsel headquarters. Another two to present his case about his father and all the evidence he managed to gather. Dean could see the anger on a few of the Alphas as he spoke.

"Mr. Winchester, should we vote for your case, is there someone you have in mind to challenge your father and take his place? Lead the pack with honor?" One of the wolves asked.

"Me. I know I can treat my people fairly. Give them the rights they deserve."

Another looked at him and narrowed his eyes, "Are you prepared to fight your father to the death if it should come to that?"

"Yes," Dean answered, no fear in his voice.

"Very well. Come back tomorrow afternoon. We should have our decision by then."

Dean thanked them and left heading back to his temporary lodging. As he lay on the bed he closed his eyes thinking of Sam. Every moment he was away from him, he ached. He missed Sam more than he cared to admit. He couldn't wait to claim him. Mate him...the thought of Sam full of his pups had Dean hardening in his pants. Groaning, he took himself in his hand and imagined Sam doing the same.

The next afternoon, Dean stood again before the Alpha Counsel. He had made up his mind that morning. He hoped that they would rule in his favor but if they didn't, he was challenging his father anyway.

"Afternoon Mr. Winchester," they greeted. "We have reviewed your case. And it, I must say, is a very interesting one."

Dean said nothing.

"There are a few elements that don't seem to go against the duty of a pack alpha. However, there are a lot of elements that do. It seems that our last meeting with John Winchester, did not go so well and he has lied to us all about one too many things. For this we apologize for not keeping a closer eye on your father."

Dean gave a small nod. He was afraid to speak for fear he said something he would regret.

"Therefore, we are voting for your case. We wish you the best of luck. Send us word when the challenge is to take place."

Dean swallowed, "Thank you. I will."

He couldn't believe what he heard. He couldn't wait to get home and tell his mother and Sam.

When he returned home days later, Dean could automatically tell something was wrong. Especially the way his mother ran to him as soon as he entered his parent’s house.

“What did they say? Did they agree?”

Dean blinked, “Yes. They agreed that he should no longer be pack alpha and I have the right to challenge him. I just have to let them know when the challenge will be taking place. Mom, what’s going on? Where’s Adam?”

Kate began to sob, “He took him.”

“Wait, who took him?” Dean feared the answer. 

Kate was about to speak when Lisa came in, “Dean, oh thank goodness you’re back. What’s the verdict?” 

Dean looked at both his mother and Lisa. They looked...run down, sad and...defeated. He blinked.

“Someone tell me what’s going on.”

“John. He’s...he’s...been using the Guard to round up all the male omegas,” Kate began.

“What?!”

“We think he’s planning to execute them. Right now he just has them being held in the cells,” Lisa said.

Dean’s eyes went dark. His father has now gone too far and he won’t stand around and watch this happen to his pack. “Where is he?”

“Last time I checked he was with Bobby. Still trying to convince Bobby that what he’s doing is for the good of the pack.” Kate said. “You know Bobby doesn’t buy that crap.”

Dean nodded, “Of course not. I’ll be back.”

Lisa and Kate watched him leave. Dean was furious. No, he was beyond furious. Imprisoning Sam was one thing, but executing  _ all _ of the male omegas? That’s barbaric. And Dean wouldn’t stand for it. 

“Dean, you’re back,” John smiled as Bobby let him in the house. “Bobby informed me you went out of town.”

“Yeah. And I also know what you did. What the hell is the matter with you? You’d be wiping out half the pack!”

“What I’m doing is for the good of the pack!”

“How the hell is executing male omegas good for the pack? Especially if they’ve done no wrong? You act like they asked to be born this way. No one has any control over how they are born anymore than they have control over who they fall in love with.”

“Are you talking about your infatuation with Sam? I hear he’s not doing too well. Pity.”

Dean snarled, “Good thing you won’t be in power much longer.”

“What are you talking about? Are you seriously thinking about challenging me? What gives you the right to think that you could challenge me? You’re own father.”

“The Alpha counsel. That’s where I’ve been. Telling them of your crimes. Of how you rule this pack which is no way for an alpha to rule. They approved my case. They said you were unfit to be pack alpha and I have the right to challenge you. To the death if it comes to that.”

John narrowed his eyes and glared at Bobby. Bobby shook his head, “Don’t look at me. He did this all on his own.”

“Just like I’m going to beat you all on my own.”

John smirked, “Very well. What are your terms?”

**~~~~~**

The pack was abuzz with the news of the impending Alpha challenge. It had been so long since the alpha had ever been challenged. What was making it more exciting or interesting was that it was a father-son battle. Something that had never been seen before. 

“Are you nervous?” Sam asked Dean as they lay together on the small prison bed.

“Not at all.”

“No? Aren’t you worried that he won’t fight fair?”

Dean chuckled and kissed him, “When has my father ever fought fair? And no because there will be two of the High Alphas from the counsel to make sure that our fight is fair. And if he is caught cheating or something, they will catch it. And it would automatically make me the victor.”

Sam ran his hand down Dean’s bare chest, “I wish things didn’t have to come to this.”

“I know Sammy. So do I, but honestly, I think it's been building for a long time. I just don’t think my father expected me of all people to put it all together.”

“How did you figure it out?”

“Zach. He kept talking about how my father was ruling by fear. Or something like that. And then Rebecca talked about some of the things he was doing didn’t make any sense. And that’s when I started putting two and two together. It wasn’t until I talked with my mother and Bobby that it was all confirmed. Then it was just up to me to collect all the evidence I could.”

“I see. So you’ve met all of my friends.”

“Mm,” Dean placed a kiss on his lips. “I have. They’re great people. They care about you a lot.”

“I can’t wait to meet your friends.”

Dean chuckled, “My friends are not as cool as yours.”

Sam chuckled and continued teasing his fingers down Dean’s chest, “So tell me more about this alpha battle. How is it fought?”

“It all depends. From what I’ve been told, some people fight just in their wolf form, others in human form. And there are those that prefer both. Its whatever the fighters choose. However, there is never weapons involved.”

“And you fight to the death?”

“That is also up to the fighters. Most of the time, yes. But on rare occasions, no.”

“And you’re not afraid that you might have to kill your own father?” Sam questioned.

Dean shook his head, “No. If I have to kill my father, then so be it.”

Sam chewed his lip, “Just...promise me you’ll be careful.”

“I will Sammy. I promise.”

Two days later there was a crowd in the compound. It seemed as if the entire pack was there except for those that were being held captive. Just as Dean had said, there were two alphas from the Counsel there to watch. 

“You know, it's not too late to change your mind,” John smirked.

“Not on your life. I’m going to take you down. In front of your own pack.”

“You wish. You forget, I trained you! I taught you everything you know!”

Dean smirked, “Not everything.”

“Dean Winchester, since you are the challenger, you set the terms. How are you two going to be fighting?”

“Man and wolf.”

“I’m gonna wipe the floor with you you little punk and then I’m gonna go after that little boy toy of yours.” John sneered. 

Dean snarled and charged toward his father and then stopped. He shook his head. He needed to be strategic about this fight. He can’t go in on blind rage alone. That’ll get him killed. John hadn’t expected Dean to stop mid charge, but he used that as his advantage. He launched toward Dean only for Dean to roll away at the last second.

One of the alpha’s looked at Dean, “State your terms.”

Dean panted, “My terms are simple, all those you have imprisoned go free. Then you and all of your followers are to leave and never return. If you don’t agree, then I will kill you.”

“You would kill your own father?” John put on a fake gasp. “I’m hurt.”

“Fuck you.” Dean snarled. 

The two circled each other for several moments. John kept trying to fake a punch, but Dean was unfazed. It wasn’t until probably the third rotation that John actually attempted to attack and Dean saw his opening. He ducked out of reach of his father’s punch, doing a side sweep kick, knocking John on his back. But before John could recover, Dean was on him hitting him with punch after punch. John and Dean wrestled each other on the ground and before anyone knew it, they were both in their wolf form and launching at each other. 

Watching two wolves fight was a lot more horrifying than watching two humans fight. In wolf form there’s more biting, claws, and just an all out roughness. There was a point where John threw Dean across the compound. Dean fell with a grunt and lay still. The whole crowd held their breath. Dean began to slowly rouse a few minutes later. 

**_Concede and I won’t kill you._ **

**_You think I’m gonna let a snot nosed brat beat me? Please. If you want to be the alpha so bad you’re gonna have to take it from me by force._ **

**_I’ll be glad to._ **

Dean and John both launched at each other. Dean managed to get his teeth around his father’s neck and he held on. John howled and tried to get him off. Dean again was thrown but this time he was more determined and he came at his father in a fury of teeth and claws. Dean once more got his teeth around his father’s neck and in one quick move, snapped his neck. John fell to the ground. Dean slowly shifted back to his human form, panting heavily. He looked down at his father’s lifeless body and then at the crowd.

Cheers from the crowd rang out. His mother ran over with Cas and a pair of pants for him to put on. She kissed his cheek.

“I’m so proud of you baby,” She smiled and then stepped out of the way to let Cas tend to him.

“I’m fine. I have to-”

“Let Cas tend to you first. And then you need to get dressed before you do anything.” Kate said firmly.

It felt like hours but was probably only half an hour as Cas tended to each one of Dean’s cuts and bruises. After which he showered and dressed before heading to the compound again. During that time, John’s body had been taken care of and he looked at all the people. He ordered Jake and Cory to release all of the people his father imprisoned. He asked Bobby to make sure that all of the pack was present in the compound. When that was taken care of Dean stood in front of everyone and spoke.

“The first thing I want to say is that for those of you who my father wronged in any way, I apologize. I am truly sorry you had to go through all of what he put you through. I, as your new alpha, promise to lead this pack with fairness, care, and concern. We are a family, all of us, no matter whether we are alphas or omegas. We are one. And everyone should be treated with the same care and concern. If you believe in the way my father believed and you do not wish to change your way of thinking, I suggest you leave the pack now. Because if...no,  _ when  _ I find you, I will deal with you myself. We have been separated in our beliefs for too long. And, while that’s okay to a certain extent, it's not okay to the point that you have to hurt others. Treat others differently.”

Everyone stared at Dean in such awe. No one said a word. Kate had so much pride on her face, that the fact that she just lost her husband, didn’t seem to even matter to her.

“Now, I know those of you who conspired with my father. And my first instinct was to imprison you all the way that you did to all these poor boys. However, I’m not. Those cells are to be burned down. That is no way to treat someone even if they did break the law. But, I will deal with you personally. And I promise you, it won’t be pleasant.” Dean cleared his throat. “Sam, come here please?”

Sam froze like a deer in headlights. Ruby smiled and helped him to stand next to Dean. Dean placed an arm around his waist. “Sam Campbell is to be my mate. And I make a promise that should anyone try to harm him in anyway, you will see my teeth.” 

Dean kissed Sam in front of the crowd and Sam couldn’t believe he was actually hearing cheering. Dean chuckled, “I want you to go see Cas. He’ll take care of you and then I’ll come see you soon okay?”

Sam nodded and Cas led him away. Dean talked a bit more about how things were going to be different from now on and then sent everyone on their way. Through the course of the day, Dean made his way to check on all of the men and boys who had been imprisoned, he went with Bobby and Jim as they set fire to the cells, and then he went and dealt with all those people who worked with his father. Most of them agreed to leave. A couple managed to have a change of heart and Dean agreed to give them a chance. 

It was nightfall by the time he made it to the hospital. Cas smiled when he showed up. “Congrats Alpha.”

Dean smiled, “How’s Sam?”

“He’s going to be okay. He’s still very weak, but I’m sure with some good food and a few nights of rest will do him wonders. And I do mean rest,” Cas winked.

Dean gaped, “Cas!”

Cas just laughed as he walked away and Dean stepped into the room, “Hey.”

Sam looked up and grinned, “Hey. So, it's really over?”

Dean walked over to him and nodded, “It is.”

Sam smiled, “Good,” he said before tensing. Before Dean could ask the door opened, “Mom.”

“Hello Samuel. Alpha.”

Dean looked between the two, “I’ll give you guys a moment.” He said and stepped out of the room.

Dean went and chatted with Cas for a few minutes before he had to leave to see a patient. At that time, Dean made his way back to Sam’s room. Sam smiled and motioned him inside.

“Everything okay?” He asked putting his arm around Sam’s waist.

“Yeah. We talked. She apologized. I haven’t entirely forgiven her yet, but we're going to work on it.”

Dean kissed Sam, “That’s good. So per Cas’s orders, you need to go home and rest. He said you should be fine after a few days of good food and good rest.”

Sam laughed, “Really?”

Dean nodded, “You know how Cas is. Now, go home, eat, rest, relax. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sam grabbed his shirt and pulled him close for a kiss, “Okay.”

**~~~~~**

_ 2 Months Later _

The pack gathered in the compound for the pack run. It was the first one that they had done since Dean became the new Alpha. And for the first time, Sam was present. It was actually the first time he would actually be running. Over the course of the past several months, Dean had been helping him to become comfortable with shifting. He knew that when he gave birth he would need to be in his wolf form to do so. Dean was so comforting and patient. Helping him when he was in pain, soothing him when he became frustrated. It was Dean who suggested that he try running with him. 

“You don’t have to run the whole path,” he had said. And Sam decided to give it a try. If it had been anyone else but Dean, Sam wouldn’t.

“Sam!” He turned to see his friends and he smiled.

“Look at him, he looks like a blushing bride,” Brody teased.

Sam flushed, touching his claim bite. He remembered the night he had Dean officially claim him. Chuck had been right. It was a truly magical night. He turned red thinking about all they had gotten up to that night.

“You’re not embarrassing my mate now are you?” Dean asked coming to stand by him.

“Of course not alpha.” Ruby laughed. But then her laughter died on her throat and her eyes went wide.

Sam blinked and turned to where she was looking. It was Dean’s friend Meg. Sam snickered and nudged her. “Go say hello.”

Ruby immediately did as she was told. The others laughed. They had never seen Ruby so entranced. They all chatted for a while before Sam and Dean were left alone for a bit.

“You still okay for this?” Dean asked him.

Sam kissed him, “Yes. Just...don’t leave me behind.”

“Never,” he kissed him back. He groaned when he saw Bobby motion toward him. “Ugh. Duty calls. I’ll see you soon. It's almost time.”

Sam nodded. He grabbed a plate and sat on a bench. He couldn’t believe everything that happened. He always dreamed about having a mate and being full of their pups. He unconsciously placed a hand on his stomach. For the first time, he was eager for his heat. As he watched all the people, and Dean being Alpha, it felt like a dream come true. 

The moon rose high in the sky and everyone started to shift. Sam quickly made his way to Dean and began the transformation as well. Dean, gave a brief speech.

And the run began.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the extra spaces. For some reason even when you have it single spaced on your document, when you transfer it over to here, it gives all these weird extra spaces. And it got too long for me to try and fix


End file.
